Sadie Young
Sadie Young made her first appearance 5 August 2013. She is portrayed by Kate Magowan. About Sadie’s desire to be in control of her life stems from her parents' divorce; it was better to face the world behind a veneer, only letting people see what she wanted them to. But despite her troubled childhood, she pulled her socks up and made a success of herself. With help from a large inheritance left to her by her Granddad, she opened her own chain of salons, named “Beauty” after her Granddad’s dog. Life was perfect until her business empire started to collapse. The household bills began breaking the bank and she was forced to downsize. She consolidated what was left of her assets and managed to find a salon owner in Walford hoping for a quick sale… With her business in Walford, it wasn’t long before Sadie moved onto The Square. She and her family moved into no. 43 as a fresh start for her and her estranged husband, Jake. But the two continued to butt heads, stemming from a past car accident in which they killed a child. Sadie is determined to move forward, but will Walford be the fresh start they needed or will their demons continue to follow them? Not content with her husband being a cab driver, Sadie decided to set Jake up with a trial at Scarlett's. Although Jake was initially dubious he eventually came round to Sadie's way thinking, not that she had any doubt that he would. Plus, he had no choice, as Sadie sold his minicab to Max - a bit presumptuous, Sadie? With her business blooming, and family life back on track, Sadie didn’t have a lot to worry about. If only she knew about Jake’s continuing affair with Lauren... After nearly catching the two red-handed, Sadie returned home to find Max confronting Jake about Lauren’s potential pregnancy. Shocked further by Bella revealing she caught Jake and Lauren in bed together, Sadie walked out on Jake, leaving him to the mercy of the bottle. Storylines Sadie is the new owner of the beauty salon. She asks Ian Beale for food samples, which she hands out to customers, but refuses to place an order from him for the salon opening. However, she offers Ian the job after his partner Denise Fox confronts her. She re-employs Poppy Meadow and Lola Pearce in the salon, and on their opening night, offers a bonus to whoever sells the most, offering customers a discount of 25%. Poppy tells Lola the wrong discount, but tells Sadie she said the correct discount, so Poppy receives the bonus. When Poppy admits the truth, she leaves the job, but later apologises, saying she wants to be like Sadie, and returns the bonus money, so Sadie offers her job back. She gives Lauren Branning a job at the salon when her father Max Branning agrees to pay her wages in secret. She is forced to let Lauren go when Max is arrested and sent to prison. She clashes with Kim Fox when rubbish bags start building up in the Square, and leads a group of residents to get the council to increase their rubbish collections. Sadie finally moves to her new home on Albert Square, and it is revealed that she is married to Jake Stone. Sadie and Jake had been separated due to Jake's alcoholism, but they have decided to give their marriage a second chance. Sadie and Jake move to Albert Square, but on their first night it is revealed that years before they accidentally hit a girl with their car and killed her while they were arguing. Lauren and Jake resume their affair behind Sadie's back. Sadie learns of the affair and she leaves with their daughter Bella Young, returning briefly the following day to close the salon. Category:Past Characters Category:Mothers Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Young/Stone Family Category:Main Characters Category:2013 Arrivals Category:2014 Departures